


Let's Make Some Chemistry

by orgaziam



Category: Liam Payne (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, College AU, Like, Lots of organic chemistry, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, it gets weird, some spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orgaziam/pseuds/orgaziam
Summary: Zayn is having trouble studying for his organic chemistry exam and just wants to pass. Liam just wants to have sex.





	Let's Make Some Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> I should be studying for my organic chemistry final, but here I am. Please enjoy the result of my procrastination.

Zayn's shoulders are hunched over a stack of textbooks and sloppy-written notes from his lectures, his fingers pushing at the thick-rimmed glasses that are slowly slipping from their spot on the bridge of his nose, as he takes in the messily-drawn shapes and difficult to pronounce names before him. He hasn't left his room in what feels like days, consuming nothing but cigarettes or the red bulls he has stashed in the mini fridge of his dorm. There's paper scattered all around the room due to frustrating attempts at drawing the resonance structures of different organic compounds and failing, and Zayn's stopped aiming at the already-full trashcan near the dresser on the opposite side of the room, accepting his terrible aim and choosing to take his anger out at the difficult subject by aiming for various walls and furniture in the room instead.

The only thing that can be heard other than the rough scratch of his pen against paper as he cross out another incorrect shape he's drawn with a large "X" comes from Liam, who is sitting across from him on the bed with his shoulders curved forward as he leans closer to his laptop screen, his fingers dancing rapidly across the keyboard while typing away furiously, licking his lips in concentration as he reads whatever is on his screen.

Fucking Liam.

Liam, who has barely reviewed for any organic chemistry exam they've had all semester, yet has still managed to score the highest on each exam out of their 200-student lecture class.

Liam, the scholar athlete and pre-med student with a perfect GPA, who is right now probably busy pretending to be focused on his research paper for Health Care Ethics, which, knowing him, he's already finished and is now busy looking up fan theories for season 8 of Game of Thrones while looking up at Zayn every two seconds with pouty eyes.

Liam, who has tried to get Zayn away from his textbooks in favor of something else all day, if the way his fingers keep tapping at Zayn's exposed thigh and the pouty brown eyes he keeps shooting him means anything.

But their next organic chemistry exam is in only two days, and no matter how much Liam tries to help him understand the difficult subject, he just can't bring himself to get it. He hates himself for it.

He sighs in frustration, once again crumbling up the sheet of paper in his hands that has scribbles all over it, this time tossing the ball at Liam's head, who yelps and gives Zayn an offended look.

Liam sighs, closing his laptop screen and placing it carefully on the floor next to the bed. "Babe, don't you think it's time you just take a break?" Liam asks, his fingers sliding under the oversized sweater he knows Zayn probably stole from his own closet at one point and around his waist, rubbing circles into the base of his spine to get the raven-haired boy to relax a little.

Zayn whines, but instead of pushing away from Liam's hand and insisting he let Zayn study like he has the last few hours, he gives in and leans forward, resting his head on Liam's shoulder. He groans in frustration and repeatedly slams his head against Liam's shoulder, feeling restless, until Liam lets out a "hey, stop that," and slides his free hand into Zayn's hair, gently gripping Zayn's head and halting his movements.

Zayn just feels so frustrated and stressed out, wants to absorb as much information as he can before the exam. It's not that he hates organic chemistry. He actually finds it incredible interesting, and if he wants to be a doctor one day he definitely needs to master this course. It's definitely not easy to do, but it's just not fair that he can't absorb the information as well as his classmates seem to, no matter how many hours (more like weeks) he spends studying.

"Liam," he groans, inhaling the smell of Liam's cologne, which smells fresh and citrusy, immediately calming the massive headache he's been dealing with the past few hours, "It's not fair."

"I know, love, but sitting here and hurting yourself and driving yourself mad is not going to help you study," he says, rubbing his hand up and down Zayn's back until he feels some of the knots in his boyfriend's back loosening.

"Yes it will," Zayn mutters quietly, but loud enough for Liam to hear and chuckle quietly.

"No it won't," Liam says, feeling like a child arguing back and forth with Zayn.

"Leeyum," Zayn whines, purposely dragging out the syllables in a way he knows makes Liam soften up, "please."

"Please what, love?" Liam says, pressing a biting kiss behind Zayn's ear and tugging softly at the long strands of raven hair that have fallen out of their top knot, making the smaller boy shudder and repeat his words, attempting to keep his voice steady, but Liam hears the slight whine making its way out of the back of Zayn's throat as he trails a few kisses down the base of Zayn's neck.

"Please what?" Liam asks again, smiling against Zayn's skin as he reaches the collar of Zayn's (or Liam's, actually) oversized sweater.

"Liam, you know what," Zayn whines, fingers clenching tightly around the bed sheets, bunching the silk fabric near his thighs.

"Tell me what you want, baby, or I can't give it to you," Liam says, now biting at the juncture between Zayn's neck and collarbone, nibbling softly at the skin before placing a soft kiss. He can feel Zayn swallow before the boy lets out a shaky breath.

"I want to study," Zayn whispers, but his free arm has loosened its grip on his textbook and is now tugging at Liam's shirt instead, bunching and wrinkling the fabric while simultaneously pulling Liam closer to himself.

Liam tsks against where he's licking softly at the mark starting to form on Zayn's tan skin, admiring his work before he starts attacking Zayn's jaw next, placing kisses anywhere he can reach but avoiding Zayn's pouty lips. "Just study?" he asks, emphasizing the first word. He trails his lips back down to where the sweater is starting to fall off of Zayn's shoulder at the older boy's squirming, leaving more exposed skin for Liam to mark up. His right hand grips at the back of Zayn's thigh and hauls it off of the mattress until it's hooked behind Liam's.

Zayn doesn't verbally answer, doesn't trust his voice, just shuts his eyes and nods while tipping his head back to allow Liam more room to explore. The back of his head almost hits the headboard, but Liam's hand comes up right before there's any contact, acting as a cushion for Zayn's skull and rubbing softly at the nape of Zayn's neck until the boy is laying his head on the pillow beneath him.

"Okay then, I guess I'll just have to help you study," Liam says, and Zayn's heart flutters nervously in his chest, half expecting Liam to immediately pull away from him and leave him feeling empty, but the response he gets instead has him feeling more aroused than anything.

Liam reaches his hand under Zayn's chin, forcing the boy to look up and make eye contact with Liam, before saying, "How about I quiz you, and for every question you get right, you get a kiss from me. Every question you get wrong means I get to spank you. How does that sound love?"

Zayn feels light-headed at the question, the blood in his body immediately rushing to his groin and he whines, attempting to hide is face in Liam's chest, but Liam just tuts and pulls his face back gently, forcing him to make eye contact again.

"Zayn, baby, what do you think?" Liam repeats, one of his hands still rubbing circles into Zayn's skin while the other reaches up to fix the glasses that are now positioned lopsidedly on the bridge of Zayn's nose.

"Liam," Zayn breathes, unable to find the right words to say, but one look at Liam tells him that Liam knows exactly what he means. His grip on the boy's shirt tightens until Liam is pressed flat against Zayn's chest, "Liam please."

Liam smiles, resting his forehead against Zayn's while his forearms come up to rest near Zayn's head to prevent himself from crushing the smaller boy. He loves when his boyfriend comes undone like this. Zayn's always been a strong person, in every aspect of the word, always keeping to himself but getting along amazing with others, but sometimes he works himself up too much and struggles with relaxing and de-stressing, needing Liam to help him feel whole again.

"I've got you, love, I've got you," he repeats, whispering reassurances to his boyfriend while rubbing his hand up and down his side, feeling Zayn's muscles slowly relax underneath his fingertips. He parts Zayn's legs slightly so he can rest comfortably between them without crushing the smaller boy. He then reaches a hand back to grab the index cards that Zayn pushed aside to the end of the bed earlier in frustration when he wasn't getting any of the definitions or chemical properties right, gripping firmly at Zayn's hip with his other hand to show the boy he wasn't letting go.

"You ready bub?" Liam asks, taking in his boyfriend who has his eyes closed, head tilted back against the headboard, hands still clutching tightly at the bed and Liam's shirt. He nods without opening his eyes, his grip slightly loosening on Liam's shirt in response, and Liam sighs.

"Babe, open your eyes for me. Let me see all of you," and Liam feels his heart flutter in his chest when Zayn slowly blinks his eyes open, his eyelids half open and pupils dilated. After years of being with Zayn, he still finds it incredible how beautiful the older lad is, and seeing him like this makes Liam feel absolutely wasted.

"Good boy," he whispers, grabbing Zayn's hand that's still clutching at his chest and gently prying his fingers off of the fabric and kissing the back of the other boy's hand, before returning to the index cards.

"What is methane?" He asks, watching as Zayn's eyebrows momentarily furrow in confusion before remembering the agreement they just made. He takes a minute to calm his breathing down and think over his answer, remembering his experiments in lab. It's a fairly simple question, nowhere near the questions he's worried about being on the exam. He hesitates slightly before saying, "It's a hydrocarbon."

Liam smiles and places a brief peck to Zayn's lip before saying, "And? Tell me more," gently squeezing Zayn's hip to encourage him.

Zayn bites tightly at his bottom lip, which makes Liam reach up and pull it away from Zayn's prying teeth with his thumb, rubbing the digit across Zayn's soft, red flesh. "Come on, love, you know this," Liam encourages.

Zayn sighs, "It's a natural gas used for domestic central heating and whatnot. It's made up of a carbon attached to four hydrogen atoms."

"Mhm," Liam whispers, reaching forward to replace his thumb on Zayn's bottom lip with his own lips, tugging softly at the flesh with his teeth, before pulling away and reaching for the next index card, "and what about Butane?"

"Leeyum," Zayn whines, "those aren't the types of questions that are gonna be on the exam! You're not helping."

Liam pouts, "Well, we have to start somewhere. And maybe I want to give you easy questions so I can kiss you more."

Zayn can't help but smile a little at that, but tries to hide the upturn of his lips with an eye roll, "Li, if you're gonna help me study, then I want you to do it right."

Liam rolls his own eyes in response but sighs in agreement, giving in, "Fine. Draw a resonance structure for-"

"-Liam!"

"What? You said to take it seriously and I am!"

"And how am I supposed to draw like this?" Zayn says, gesturing to their position. Liam smirks and reaches for Zayn's discarded notebook from the edge of the bed, turning to a random blank page in the notebook and grabbing a pen from the nightstand, handing them both to Zayn.

"You always find any and every excuse to draw something. Now is no exception," Liam says. Zayn frowns, because as great as he is at drawing, he's terrible at drawing resonance structures, never knowing which atom to attach where and confusing any two molecules that share even a similar syllable in their names to one another.

"For what?" he asks, looking up at Liam, slightly wishing he hadn't reprimanded Liam for giving him easy questions.

Liam thinks before deciding, "A carbonate ion."

Zayn starts off by drawing a C with 2 lines pointing to 3 individual Os, then drawing 6 dots around each O to represent the electron pairs surrounding the Oxygen atoms, then smiles at Liam and hands him the notebook to look for himself, "Ha! Still easy," Zayn says, smirking.

His smirk slowly falls into a frown, though, as he sees the slight upturn of Liam's own lips, before the taller boy shakes his head and lets out a "Nope! You forgot to add the brackets and the -2 in the corner for the charge, love. You know what that means."

Zayn pouts. He was so sure he had it right this time.

Liam hauls the boy's thighs up, taking note of the frown on the boy's face, and ends up just giving Zayn a slight swat to his bum, nothing too hard, since he feels slightly sad for his boyfriend. He knows Zayn has spent the last few days holed up in their room, refusing to eat or even go to the bathroom in favor of trying to absorb as much information from their textbook and online Khan Academy videos as possible. He wants nothing more than to see his boyfriend succeed, wants to see him smile and happy with the bright future the Bradford native deserves. And the thing is, Zayn has always been good at science, every subject really, but with all of the things going on in the boy's life, with having to manage honors classes as well as Microbiology, Calculus level 3, and a shitload of irrelevant classes that don't even relate to his major while simultaneously maintaining a 3.5 GPA to keep his scholarships, means that Zayn hasn't had the amount of time he normally does to focus on organic chemistry. And Liam doesn't blame him, because some mornings after Liam finds Zayn staying up until the crack of dawn researching for his papers and trying to study, he'll let the raven-haired boy sleep in and miss their lecture, taking neat notes for him to copy down later. And sometimes Zayn will cry from frustration when it all gets too much and he doesn't pass the exam he spent every night for 3 weeks straight studying for, disappointed in himself and knowing he could do better.

Zayn reaches up and thumbs at the crease of Liam's brow, trying to shake him of his thoughts and gain his attention back. "You ready for the next question?" Liam asks, coming back to reality, and Zayn nods.

"Okay, in an SN2 reaction, what's a possible nucleophile?" Zayn chews on his bottom lip, thinking over the question, before asking "Do I get any answers to choose from?"

"Sure. Let's say NH3 and H2O." 

"Oh, then it would be NH3," Zayn says confidently.

"Yes," Liam says, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to Zayn's lips as his promised reward, "but why?" he asks once he's pulled away.

"Because H2O has a high electronegativity even though it has two unbonded Oxygen atoms," Zayn says proudly.

Liam smiles, pressing another kiss to his lips, this time much longer than the first two. He swipes his tongue across Zayn's bottom lip as his hand grips tightly at the boy's bum, his finger nails digging into the soft flesh and making Zayn gasp, allowing Liam enough room to shove his tongue in the smaller boy's mouth, before pulling away sharply.

Zayn whines, chasing after Liam's lips and pouting when Liam smirks and says, "Next question."

He grabs the paper and pen and draws a random structure, before passing it to Zayn and asking him to name the structure. Zayn gets it correct, and as a reward Liam pulls at Zayn's collar, exposing the boy's shoulder even further and blowing hot air onto the skin, before leaning down and leaving another mark on the tan flesh. Zayn shudders and reaches a hand to comb Liam's hair while Liam bites and licks at the skin until it turns a dark red, before kissing it and asking Zayn another question about the chemical's properties.

Zayn, distracted by the haze in his mind, doesn't answer, and Liam presses a hard smack to Zayn's arse through the boy's briefs, causing the boy to gasp and squirm.

"Li," he whines, closing his eyes momentarily before listing out as many chemical properties as he can think of, getting them all right. Liam smiles, and lifts Zayn's sweater up to reveal the boy's chest, this time blowing air onto the smaller boy's right nipple while rubbing the other one with his thumb until Zayn's back is arching of the bed and he's squirming and begging Liam to stopbutpleasedon'tstopLiamplease.

Liam finally let's up after placing a kiss in the middle of Zayn's chest, rattling off another question that Zayn gets wrong, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

This time, when Liam delivers a smack to Zayn's arse, he pulls the boy's briefs down to his legs to deliver it right to his skin, making the smaller boy gasp and leaving behind a brief red, hand-shaped mark on the boy's arse until it fades back to its original tan color.

The next question Zayn gets right, and Liam places a kiss to the tip of Zayn's now exposed cock, making the older boy squirm and mumble Liam's name repeatedly.

He asks more questions, which Zayn continues to get right, much to both of their delight, and Liam trails kisses all over the boy's skin as a reward, from his navel, to the dimples in his thighs, to the curve of his arse, to the ankle that's hooked over Liam's shoulder, until Zayn is a writhing mess on the bed, hands grabbing at the bed sheets tightly and head burrowed into the pillow underneath him.

When Zayn gets a question about pericyclic reactions right, Liam makes Zayn suck one of his fingers into his mouth before he pulls his hand back from Zayn's mouth and rubs the digit against Zayn's rim and pushes the finger in slow

"Leeyum," Zayn gasps suddenly, interrupting Liam in the middle of a question about sigma bonds, "Liam, please-"

Liam cuts him off and continues asking his question, moving his finger in and out of Zayn and crooking his finger upward when Zayn answers him correctly with a shaky breath, gasping at the sensations he's feeling. Liam adds in a second finger, this time lubed up thanks to the bottle of lube he retrieved from the top drawer of their nightstand, twisting both fingers in and out of Zayn's hole and scissoring them to stretch him out, his voice slightly rough but mostly steady as he asks Zayn another question about chemical reactions, not letting up on Zayn's hole.

Zayn stutters his response, making no sense and completely missing the mark on the question, his mind focused entirely on Liam's fingers stretching him out and barely grazing his prostate, knowing Liam is trying to tease him. Liam tsks at Zayn's incorrect answer, taking out his fingers and pressing a hard smack to Zayn's ass, making the boy's hole clench around nothing.

"No no no no," Zayn groans, tilting his head back and grinding his ass back down in search of Liam's fingers, hoping the boy will have some mercy on him. When Liam asks another question instead of resuming fingering Zayn, Zayn lets out a loud sob, tears forming in the corner of his eyes and willing to fall. He feels so overwhelmed, can't bring himself to focus on the words leaving Liam's mouth, and he's grabbing at Liam's shirt again, squirming on the bed until he gets his boyfriend's attention. "Liam," he whines again, this time much louder.

"What's wrong, love?" Liam asks, throwing the notebook off to the side, concerned by the sudden outburst that interrupted his next question.

"Liam, please, I-I," he sighs, "I don't want to study anymore."

"Oh?" Liam says, feigning surprise, "But you wanted to study half an hour ago. Am I not helping? I can go-" he teases.

"-No! Please, Liam, pleasepleaseplease," Zayn begs, pursing his lips as a way of asking Liam to kiss him, who obliges and pecks Zayn's lips briefly, but before he can pull away, Zayn is deepening the kiss, wrapping both of his arms around Liam's neck and his bare legs around the boy's fully-clothed waist. He should feel embarrassed, really, laying almost entirely naked with Liam above him still fully dressed, but instead he wants Liam to start what he finished, to use him and break him and put him back together again. "Please, Li, please, I want you so badly. Don't wanna study, just want you."

"Fuck," Liam whispers, not able to say no. He throws aside the index cards, not caring that they go flying everywhere, and grips his hands more firmly on Zayn's waist, sliding them down his body and kneading the boy's flesh once he gets to Zayn's ass. "Gonna make you feel so good, love. Gonna make you forget all about acid-base reactions and chemical bonding."

"You sure know how to talk dirty," Zayn says, his laugh cut off by a quiet moan when Liam squeezes a little, inserting his fingers back inside Zayn without any warning. Liam slowly slides down Zayn's body, throwing the boy's legs over his shoulders to give him more room, curling his fingers a certain way until Zayn is muffling his moans with his own hand. He reaches up and gently smacks Zayn's hand away, mumbling a "I want to hear you," until Zayn's hand is gripping for purchase at the surrounding bed sheets and pillow instead.

Zayn feels a slight ache shooting up his spine, still not used to the feeling of being stretched open after so long, but when Liam's adds in a third finger and hits his prostate with every thrust, the pain is immediately replaced with pleasure until Zayn's back is arched towards Liam's hand, chasing the movements of his hand. Liam presses a kiss to Zayn's thigh, watching the fingers go in and out of Zayn, crooking them and twisting them until he feels like Zayn is completely stretched and ready.

He keeps his hand still for a moment inside Zayn, let's Zayn fuck himself back on his fingers, moving the bed as he rocks himself up and down. He kisses and bites at Zayn's thighs instead, leaving behind red marks as he goes. He can't help but to rut against the mattress to the sound of Zayn softly calling out his name in-between moans and gasps, searching for his own relief.

Zayn whines in protest when he feels the fingers leave his hole again, feeling Liam bite his thigh to reprimand him, before he gasps at the feeling of a wet tongue trailing downwards over his hole while Liam kneads his cheeks to allow himself more room to explore. Zayn gasps loudly, back arching and pushing back onto Liam's tongue.

Liam pulls away for a brief moment, long enough to kiss the crease in Zayn's thigh before whispering a "fuck, I love when you get like this," before pressing his tongue back to Zayn's hole, wiggling his tongue and circling it around the rim. Zayn lets out a loud breath when he finally pushes in, rocking himself down onto Liam's tongue until he sees stars swirling in his vision, begging unceremoniously for Liam to continue.

Liam continues his assault on Zayn's hole, darting his tongue in and out of him, alternating between slow and fast motions until Zayn is panting desperately. "Liam," he moans, feeling the familiar buildup in his groin.

Liam seems to understand without being told, feeling Zayn's hole start to flutter around his tongue, and he changes the angle by placing his hands to the backs of Zayn's thighs and pushing the boy's knees into his chest, preventing Zayn from grinding backward while he continues his assault on Zayn's hole, not letting up.  
Zayn's hand fisted the sheets as he squeezed his eyes shut, unable to think properly. Thankfully, Liam wasn't asking him any questions right now, because there's no way he'd be able to speak coherently or understand words right now. His entire body was shaking, the heat of Liam's mouth being too much for him.

"Liam, please," he manages to say, and Liam licks a fat stripe against Zayn's hole before leaning back and asking, "You gonna cum, baby?"

Zayn, unable to say anything, just nods and grabs at the back of Liam's head, pushing the boy further into the space between his cheeks until he feels his whole body convulse, shudders racking through him and all he sees is white, his knuckles reaching behind him to grab onto the headboard for stability, until he finally comes down enough to breathe properly again. But Liam doesn't let up on Zayn, his tongue still fucking into Zayn without any preamble.

"Liam," Zayn gasps, trying to wiggle away from Liam's tongue, his body too sensitive, but Liam just moans quietly and continues to eat him out, spreading his cheeks even further and digging his nails into the soft flesh until Zayn is a writhing mess, mumbling incoherently.

"Liam please, pleasepleaseplease, Liam," he whines, to no avail. Liam loves when Zayn gets like this, oversensitive and jittery, knows that Zayn may be whining now, but in just a few more minutes will submit to Liam again and let him do whatever he wants without complaining. And he's right, because moments later Zayn collapses beneath him, no longer trying to move away from Liam, but instead letting out soft little whines and rutting upward as Liam continues licking into him, before finally pulling away with one last tug to Zayn's rim with his teeth. Zayn shudders, suddenly feeling cold where the air is hitting where Liam's wet tongue has left behind a trail of saliva. His toes curl into the mattress as Liam pulls away to take off his shirt and pants, before grabbing the bottle of lube and slicking himself up.

"Think you can take me, love?" he asks Zayn, whose watching him through half-lidded eyes, nodding vigorously. Liam smiles and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend, before spreading the boy's legs again and entering him without much warning. Zayn gasps against Liam's lips, pulling away to hide his face in Liam's neck at the feeling of Liam's cock stretching him open. Liam takes a moment to let Zayn get accustomed before he pulls out almost all of the way, then thrusts back into Zayn, groaning at the tight heat as Zayn clenches around him. There's no way he's going to last any longer, and one look at Zayn tells him Zayn isn't that far from coming again himself, either.

"Oh god," Zayn groans, his head tilting back against the pillow as Liam starts thrusting in and out slowly, dragging out the feeling. He feels so stretched and full and so good, doesn't know what to think.

"So fucking good, love," Liam groans, speeding up his thrusts and angling himself so he's hitting Zayn's prostate dead on, Zayn crying out in shock at the sensitivity he feels. Zayn knew he was close, telling Liam as much, and he's coming again only seconds later, hole clenching tightly around Liam while his cock spurts out come between them, Liam groaning at the sensation and following along not long after.

He lays his head on Zayn's shoulder, stopping his thrusts once he's done catching his breath, and he pulls out of Zayn slowly, both of them groaning as his head catches on Zayn's rim. A trail of come drips out of Zayn's hole, and Liam smirks before shoving it back into Zayn's hole with two fingers, making the boy beneath him shudder and push at Liam's wrist.

"Too sensitive," he mutters, his accent thicker than normal as he squirms. Liam crooks his fingers one more time, making Zayn yelp, before giggling and finally deciding to pull his fingers out.

"Dick," Zayn mutters, rolling his eyes but smiling as he cuddles into Liam's chest, fingers gripping tightly at the other boy until they're laying down facing one another, fitting perfectly together like two puzzle pieces.

Liam smiles down at his boyfriend, grabbing some tissues from the night stand and cleaning up the mess on their abdomens before letting Zayn rest his head on his chest, kissing the top of the raven-haired boy's head, dislodging the glasses from the boy's nose and folding it before placing it carefully on the nightstand. He then pushes what's left of the organic chemistry notes off of the bed. He'll worry about cleaning up the mess they made later. Right now he just wants to be with his boyfriend, who is already starting to daze off into a restful sleep on his chest.

 

And when Zayn is sitting in the lecture hall two days later with a hard on in the middle of an organic chemistry exam as his mind thinks about how Liam helped him "study," well, that's just Liam's mess to fix.  
But he's not complaining when he beats Liam out for the highest score on the exam, with a whopping 97 compared to Liam's 93.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
